


A Debt Fulfilled

by blackrose_17



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Robin (Comics), Torchwood
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Alive Ianto Jones, F/F, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Tony Stark, Soul Bond, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric, Tim is Tony's son, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, implied one sided relationships, what is canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Loki owes Tony Stark for defeating Thanos what better way to replay him than to reunite him with his son. Only Loki had no idea what Tim would come to mean to him and Thor. He was the missing spark to their bond.Tim finally finds a family and love that he has been longing for.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Ianto Jones, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor/Tim Drake, Natasha Romanov/Toshiko Sato, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tim Drake & Peter Parker, Tim Drake & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141





	A Debt Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hurt/Comfort bingo April challenge. I seem to be in love with the idea of Tim with the Avengers. And pairing Tim with the Avengers, I have a Bucky/Tim/Dick in the works as well. I do plan on a sequel of the Avengers vs the Bats.

Loki knew that he owed the Man of Iron a great debt for defeating Thanos and reuniting him with his brother. It had taken a strong man to wield the gauntlet and survive.

The trouble was that he hadn't an idea of what to get him until he had overheard something that he shouldn't.

_"Tony, are you okay? You seem odd today?" Steve Rogers-Stark asked his mate gently._

_Licking his lips Tony looked at Steve with pure hurt in his eyes. "Peter isn't my first child. I never meant to keep it from you but he doesn't even know that I am his father."_

_Steve's heart ached for the clear pain that his husband was in, "It's okay Tony. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to but I can see that it is hurting you."_

_Tony let out a bitter laugh, "She was a fling, she was a lot like Pepper a businesswoman in the world of men and she didn't let anyone walk over her but that was where it ended. I was drawn to her ruthlessness and how she could make a man cower with a single look. She and her husband had been having issues and it was fun. It wasn't until years later, at a charity event in Gotham that I saw her again and met him. Timothy Drake." Tony's face lit up as he recalled his first meeting with the young four-year-old boy._

_"Oh, Steve he is so smart, even at such a young age. And so shy. I managed to get him to talk to me and we just clicked. He loved hearing about DUM-E, U, Butterfingers, and JARVIS. I made it my mission to seek him out whenever I knew the Drakes were attending."_

_Tony's lower lip trembled as he buried himself in Steve's arms, "I should have seen it. The signs that something wasn't right. He was so small and the way he looked when someone paid attention to him and the way he leaned into a pat on the shoulder. He was neglected. It wasn't until Janet passed and I received a letter with DNA testing and everything that proved Tim was my son. I looked into the Drakes and was horrified at what I learned. They often went out on digs for months at a time and left Tim alone. Janet, point blankly told me in the letter that she only had Tim because Jack needed an heir and that someday I might need one."_

_Steve's heart broke at the pain in Tony's eyes, "They treated him how Howard treated me and I never wanted a child to go through that."_

_"Tony what happened to Tim is horrible but you didn't know that he is your son. That is not on you, that is on the Drakes for how they chose to raise him. If they didn't want to be parents then they could have contacted you and given you custody and don't say you wouldn't be a great parent, you are. Peter loves and adores you and the way you treat your robot children shows you were a good and loving man long before you became Iron Man." Steve wishes that he could go back into time and sock Howard in the face, the more he learned about the man he once called a friend the more he hated him and how he treated the wonderful man in his arms._

_Neither noticed the figure hidden in the shadows moving away to once again leave them alone._

After that, the only thing Loki could do was seek out Ianto Jones-Barnes, the young man with the power of the Rift flowing through him to help him find out about Timothy Drake, well Ianto and the lovely Toshiko Sato.

_Toshiko Sato was as brilliant as she was a beautiful and Loki could understand why Ianto would find a way to save her and give her another chance at life._

_"So I found everything I could about Timothy Drake, the poor boy hasn't had it easy. I can't believe that his parents would think it is okay to abandon him instead of letting Tony raise him." Tosh snarled out, her hand resting on the small swell of her stomach where her and Natasha's child was growing._

_Ianto rested his hand on her shoulder. "I understand your rage Tosh but we cannot change the past but we can change the future. I have looked into the timelines and I have seen it. Timothy Drake-Wayne is in danger, he is being held by the being called Mr. Oz. He is believed to be dead by those who claimed to be his family. He will need our aid."_

_Loki's eyes flashed with power, he despised those who would seek to harm children. "Then let us rescue him and give him the love and care he deserves."_

* * *

Timothy Drake-Wayne was dead, he died the moment his so-called family didn't bother to look for him, believed that his bow-staff left behind was all the proof that they needed he was dead and gone.

It tore into him that while Bruce mourned Jason, he became so lost in his grief that he was going down a dark path. Bruce still blamed himself to this day for Jason's fate.

Damian, Bruce went to extreme lengths to bring back his youngest.

But Tim? Tim was easily forgotten and they moved on.

"I shouldn't be surprised, hell look how quickly Dick replaced me." Tim hated that he was still mad at the man he admired for so long, one of the two people who made his heart pound. He had been able to face Jason and his remarks that he was nothing but a replacement, Damian's snide remarks that he was unwanted and both of their attempts at killing him as long as he knew that Dick loved him. When Dick took Robin from him and thought he was crazy something in Tim shattered and remained that way to this day.

Conner, the other person who held Tim's heart, when he returned and reassured him that he believed in him, healed a part of Tim that had been broken since he lost Conner. But none of that mattered, he was once again separated from those he cared about.

Tim had a lot of time to think while trapped in the prison Mr. Oz created to hold him because he was a danger to his plans. Tim didn't know how long he had been trapped there and he realized that his heart had been torn between Conner and Dick, that he loved both of them equally.

Tim hadn't told anyone that he had been planning on leaving Gotham of turning Wayne Enterprises back over to Bruce and calling San Francisco his home before he was taken. Once he was either rescued or freed himself then that was what he was going to do. He now knew for sure how little he mattered to his so-called family.

It hurt to know that he was disposable to those he saw as family.

Tim hated that he couldn't think of anything else, but trapped inside this cell there wasn't much else he could do. He just hoped that it wouldn't lead to another panic attack, his host didn't care much when he had one and would leave him alone struggling to catch his breath.

* * *

Mr. Oz had been prepared for everything, everything but the God of Mischief and the man with the Rift inside him appearing in the middle of his control room.

"You have something that belongs to us, you will return him to us now. Or we will rip this place apart piece by piece until we find him." Loki growled his eyes flashing with power.

Ianto studied the man before them, "I could split you apart piece by piece scattering your ashes across time and space. We want Timothy Drake and we will be leaving with him." Ianto's eyes began to swirl with the power of the Rift.

"We will not show mercy if you don't take us to him now!" Loki's hands began to glow.

Mr. Oz was powerful, after all, he had locked up Doomsday but these two were different, he didn't need the rest of the Avengers or a pissed off God of Thunder and Winter Solider come looking for their husbands. "He is in one of the cells. Take him and leave."

Loki hissed at the idea of Tim locked away, it reminded him of his own time trapped in a cell. "If he is harmed in any way, you will know my wrath," Loki warned before he was off, trusting Ianto to keep an eye on their host.

It didn't take long for Loki to find who he was seeking.

"Okay, now I know I must be losing my mind because there is no way that Mr. Oz would allow Loki to walk around free," Tim commented when he spotted the God standing outside of his cell.

"I am here to free you little one." Loki calmly informed him.

Tim was thankful he was sitting down as his heart pounded in his chest, "You're going to free me?" That has all he had been hoping for the moment he realized he was imprisoned and it wasn't until this moment that his hopes completely died up that one of his family members would come to save him.

Loki saw the hope die in Tim's eyes and made a personal vow that he would have words with Batman and his broad. "Come, it is time to get you somewhere safe, where you can heal with people who will care and love you." Loki offered his hand to Tim.

That sounded so good to Tim, too good to be true. "How do I know that this isn't a trick? That I will just end up back here?"

"I know that you don't have a reason to trust me little one, after all, you have been used and tossed aside so many times, you don't know if I won't hurt you. I can only give you my word that I am here and I am getting you somewhere safe." Loki promised as he offered his hand to Tim.

Tim didn't know why but he trusted him, never breaking eye contact with the other man Tim slipped his hand into Loki's. He nearly cried as he felt his fingers wrap around his hand, "You are real."

"Oh my little bird, I am very real and I am going to make sure that no one ever harms you again," Loki promised.

And for the first time in a long time, Tim let himself believe.

* * *

James "Bucky" Barnes and Thor Odinson were both on edge, neither one could find their partner and that was a little worrisome.

"I'm sure that Ianto and Loki are both okay. They know what they are doing." Tosh reminded them as she rested against Natasha who was glaring at anyone who dared to try and question her wife.

"Yes, but let's not forget that while Ianto is sensible he does seem to lose that sense when he is teamed up with Loki." Phil Coulson pointed out, he would never understand his son's relationship with Loki.

"I don't mind mischief as long as I am involved," Clint added from his spot next to Phil.

"That is the last thing we need, is the three of you in trouble and don't lie, trouble finds you three like Peter finds candy." Phil reminded his husband.

Four-year-old Peter who had been happily painting lifted his head at his favorite word, "Candy?" He asked looking around.

Shooting Phil a look Tony pressed a kiss on his son's head, "Later, supper is soon and you need to eat that first." He reminded his son. "Papa is cooking."

Peter pouted but he didn't fight, he loved his papa's cooking. "Okay, daddy."

A golden portal appeared in the room and three figures stepped out of it. Bucky and Thor were on the move before it closed pulling their partners into their arms. Though Thor did raise an eyebrow as he noticed Loki kept a hold of the third man even as he melted into his hold.

"Loki, who is your friend?" Thor asked he could see that the younger man was weary as his eyes glanced around the room, taking in all the exits. 

"Tim?" Tony asked climbing to his feet as he approached the other man.

"Mister Stark?" Tim asked, relief filling his body at the sight of a familiar face.

"Yes, Tim it is me." Tony didn't like the look in Tim's eyes, it reminded him too much of his own time at the hands of the Ten Rings.

A soft sob escaped Tim as he flung himself into Tony's arms, clinging to the man that had been such an important figure in his childhood. "Oh thank goodness, I'm free. I'm free." Tim whispered as he clung to Tony.

Startled for only a moment Tony wrapped his arms around Tim, "It's okay, you are safe." Tony repeated over and over again.

* * *

It took time but Tim along with Loki and Ianto explained the story. Steve had to haul Tony into his lap to keep him from hunting down this Mr. Oz and letting him go against his Iron Man suit. Ianto, boldly placed himself in Bucky's lap as he backed Tony's plan. Thor slipped his hand into Loki's, offering him comfort.

"What I don't understand is why would you come looking for me? Expect for Mister Stark none of you know me." Tim was baffled by that fact.

"I did it as a thank you gift for Stark. I owed him one." Loki explained.

Confused Tim turned to Tony, "Why would Loki seek me out? Not that I am not grateful, I just don't understand why."

Tony and Steve held a silent conversation and Steve gave a nod, "Why don't we leave them alone for a bit. Tim needs to hear this first and then they can fill us in." Steve declared as he ushered the others out.

Once they were alone Tony debated how to explain this all to Tim and in the end, he blurted out, "You are my son."

Shocked Tim could only stare at Tony, taking the chance Tony explained about his relationship with Janet and how he didn't know until after Janet's death but didn't think he had the right to rip Tim away from Jack.

"Tim, if I had known how they treated you I would have fought for you. I would have reigned hellfire and unleashed Pepper on them. I don't have any right to you, but I would like you to stay here because I can see it you need to heal."

"I'm Red Robin, formerly Robin." Tim blurted out. "I won't have left Batman, because he needed me. Even though I longed for a family I would have stayed with him, with them."

Tony didn't miss the past tense, "And now?"

Tim closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he recalled how those he loved so casually tossed him away, opening his eyes he knew it was time to start fresh. "Now that has all changed. I would love to stay and get to know you."

* * *

"YAY! I HAVE A BROTHER!" Peter cheered as he danced around the room after Tony introduced Peter to his big brother Tim.

"Is anyone surprised that Tony's son turned out to be a superhero?" Clint asked the room at large.

"It would have been a surprise if he wasn't." Natasha shot back.

Tim had come clean about who he was, but he refused to tell them about Batman or any of the identities of the others, something they could all respect.

"He has the heart of a warrior." Thor smiled warmly at Tim, which had the younger man blushing and Tony narrowing his eyes.

"Welcome to the madhouse that is The Avengers." Ianto smiled at Tim as he handed him a cup of coffee.

Tim let out a moan at the first sip, "If I get this daily then I think I will fit in just fine."

* * *

It had been a month into Tim's stay with them when Thor finally got the courage to speak to Loki.

Watching his lover walk around their room in the nude with the moonlight shining on him, Thor was once again blown away at how much he loves him.

"You are thinking too hard my love, when you have much more important things to be doing, like me." Loki purred as he climbed into bed where Thor was waiting for him.

Thor's heated gaze trailed along with Loki's form as he slowly licked his lips. "Later my love I will give you all the pleasure you desire, but first I must ask, have you felt it?"

Loki let out a sigh, he had wondered how long it would take Thor to bring up the topic before he did. "I do, and I take you have felt it as well. "

"Indeed, from the moment you and Ianto returned with Timothy, I felt it a pull to him. He is the one we have been searching for, isn't he?" Thor questioned as he pulled Loki into his arms.

"He is. Tomorrow we shall ask to court him." Loki declared, from the moment he met Tim locked in the cell he had felt his soul calling out the other man, much like it did with Thor.

"The Man of Iron will not like that." Only Loki could hear the tiny bit of fear in Thor's voice and he had to agree Stark had proven to be very protective over his oldest son.

* * *

"Okay Peter go get your shoes and we will head to the park to feed the ducks," Tim called out.

"Yay!" With a cheer, Peter went racing off to do just that.

Tim's heart filled with warmth, this is the kind of relationship he wished he could have had with Damian but he knew now that wasn't meant to be, that wasn't his place. No his place was here with his new family.

"May we join you?" Thor asked as he and Loki approached Tim.

Once again Tim felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the two, he refused to look too closely at the fact that he reacted to them like he once did Dick and Conner. "That would be wonderful."

* * *

Peter couldn't be happier as he walked hand-in-hand with his big brother through the park to where the ducks were waiting, it was even better with Thor and Loki along because Thor liked to pick him up and toss him into the air.

"Duckies!" Peter cried racing off to greet his feathered friends.

A smile graced Tim's face as they followed along after him. "Thank you for coming. You didn't have to if you didn't want to." Tim was grateful for the company, even if they did make him feel things he didn't understand.

"We are more than happy to. We love spending time with you and young Peter." Thor smiled at Tim.

Loki rolled his eyes, "What my brother is trying to say is we would like to court you if that is okay."

That had Tim stopped in his tracks, though he still kept an eye on Peter who was currently trailing behind a momma duck and her babies, she seemed to have adopted Peter as one of her own. "Why me? There is nothing special about me at all." Tim couldn't understand it, they were Gods who had a legendary love story.

Halting Thor turned to face Tim, "You are very special. You have a kind heart, a caring soul, you are a brave warrior who has lost so much but still kept fighting. You are special and we are lucky to know you. Will you allow us to court you? We will move at the pace you chose." Thor explained gently.

"Okay." The word left Tim before he could think about what he was agreeing to.

Thor's face lit up in a bright smile as a smaller but no less bright one appeared on Loki's. "Then it is agreed we shall court you and prove ourselves worthy of your love."

* * *

Tony Rogers-Stark studied his sons and friends as they returned from the park. "And how was your day with your big brother and uncles?" Tony asked as he swooped up to pick Peter.

"It was fun daddy!" Peter beamed at his dad. "I played with my ducky friends and Uncle Thor and Uncle Loki held Tim's hand all day."

"Oh really?" Tony drawled out, raising an eyebrow at his two friends. "Why don't you go tell your papa about your day," Tony suggested as he put Peter down, liking that idea Peter was off to tell his papa about his feather friends.

Tony waited until his youngest son was gone to glare at Thor and Loki, "Care to tell me what your intentions are with my son?" Tony growled out, wondering if he should call his armor.

Thor had faced many foes but none as dangerous as his teammate and the man who defeated the Mad Titian, "We wish to court Timothy."

"How do you feel about this Tim?" Tony turned his attention to his son.

There was no missing the deep blush on Tim's face, "I agreed to it. I care about both of them and they make me happy."

Tony melted, "Your happiness is all that matters to me, so if this is something you want I support it. But if you hurt my son in any way what I did to Thanos will look like nothing compared to what I do to the two of you." Tony vowed.

* * *

_One Year Later_

"I do not know why we need to watch this father." Damian Wayne snarled as he crossed his arms over his chest, he didn't see the point in watching a press conference by Tony Rogers-Stark.

"This is important son. Tony Stark is a genius who runs a company that rivals our own." Bruce explained, as he looked around at his family, ignoring the fact that it wasn't complete, that they were missing an important member.

Anything else Damian was going to say was cut off as Tony Stark's voice filled the air.

"I'd like you all to meet my oldest son Timothy Stark."

The glass fell out of Dick's hand as silence filled the living room in Wayne Manor as they stared at the TV that showed Tim, their Tim, smiling happily next to Tony Rogers-Stark, in his arms a smiling Peter Rogers-Stark who was looking up at Tim in pure awe. Next to Tony watching his family with awe was Steve Rogers-Stark, Captain America himself. No one could remember the last time that Tim looked so happy.

"And Thor and I would also like to announce that in one month's time Timothy Stark shall be wed to us," Loki spoke up before anyone could stop him. "Thor and I are very lucky to have gained the love of Timothy and we vowed never to do anything to harm him or to make him feel like he is replaceable or easy to toss aside."

Everyone in the Wayne family flinched, but Cassandra and Alfred, as they knew Loki had directed that barb at them.

Heartbroken and feeling helpless Dick turned to Bruce, "What do we do? We need to get Tim back." Something ate at him at the idea of Tim being married to Thor and Loki.

A determined look appeared on Bruce's face, "We fight for him."

Cassandra and Alfred shared a look this might be a fight the others cannot win and as Cass nodded they were in agreement Tim's happiness was all that matter and she would ensure that it happened, no matter who she had to take one to ensure that it happened. 


End file.
